


Andy and Ronnie Lose Control

by Watabi12



Series: Heart of Fire [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Please just take it in the ass and suck my dick!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy and Ronnie Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an article I read in Kerrang where Andy and Ronnie were sharing the ends of gummy worms...

Ronnie was never in control. He spent the whole of their relationship being submissive. He loved Andy so much. They never said it – those three magic words, there was no need. Their love was evident without romantic declarations. Andy and Ronnie had been snuggling on the sofa with blankets. Ronnie’s head was resting on Andy’s lap; Andy’s hand stroking through Ronnie’s hair gently. Andy was always in control. Whenever they did food shopping; whenever they appeared in interviews together; whenever they kissed – Andy was in control. Ronnie didn’t mind; he accepted Andy unconditionally, he knew Andy struggled with his own mind – his OCD and he thought it was pretty cute how Andy wanted to be dominant in everything. Despite his reputation; despite his reckless past – Ronnie was comfortable in submissiveness. He liked the dynamic of their relationship and he had no desire to alter it. As Andy’s long fingers palmed through Ronnie’s hair, he knew he had no desire to ruin this moment.

   He realised Andy was far from an altogether person. Everyone else saw Andy’s intellect, talent, wittiness, humbleness, kindness and good looks but Andy was full of insecurities; insecurities about himself and the world alike - that’s why he had to be in control. Ronnie completely understood and yielded every time Andy told him to. _Andy was so beautiful_ and Ronnie just didn’t have it in him to say no. Andy was dominant in _everything_. If Andy told Ronnie to jump off a cliff, he’d certainly consider it. They had been snuggling for an hour, Ronnie’s head lying in Andy’s lap. It wasn’t long before they would go to sleep. They seemed like an outrageous couple but they weren’t. They were conventional – _sure_ , their relationship was based on control as much as love. Which relationship wasn’t? _Okay_ , so occasionally they had very, very dark sex – but that didn’t mean they weren’t a boring couple most of the time. They had been watching television in relative darkness, simply feeling each other’s soft rise and fall. Ronnie was waiting for Andy to say he was tired and that they should go to bed. He didn’t. Ronnie had sensed something was wrong all night – Andy was usually his charismatic self; talking about this and that, letting Ronnie fill the gaps with hums of agreement or his own minimal input. He had been near silent and the sound of American television had nothing on the musky sound of Andy’s voice.

   ‘Do you ever feel like this relationship is all me and none of you?’ Andy asked out of the blue, his eyes nervously peering down at Ronnie.

Ronnie couldn’t help but laugh. _Fuck yeah it was, but wasn’t that exactly how they both wanted it?_

Andy knotted his brow. ‘I’m serious. It seems like I just talk and talk and talk and you’re never even entitled to an opinion,’ Andy huffed, his fingers pushing harder through Ronnie’s dark strands.

‘You know that’s not true. _I like our relationship._ Your voice sounds orgasmic to me,’ Ronnie smirked.

Andy smiled down at his boyfriend. ‘Don’t _you_ ever want to be the one in control?’

Ronnie couldn’t deny he’d thought about it. He fantasied a lot about what it would be like for them to have sex with Ronnie in control. Andy’s skinny body trembling below him. It stirred his stomach into butterflies. He understood completely why it wasn’t viable; he would never ask Andy to do that for him. Ronnie grew uncomfortable as Andy glared down at him expectantly.

‘I – I would never ask you to do that,’ Ronnie whispered, his eyes full of understanding and compassion.

‘What if I wanted to? What if I wanted you to show me?’ Andy asked, his voice low. Ronnie swallowed. ‘I don’t want to stifle you,’ Andy continued, ‘I want to do this for you. You’re so good to me. Always putting up with me and all my peculiar ways.’

‘No. You don’t have to do that for me,’ Ronnie protested.

‘I want to. It wouldn’t be for you. It would be for me anyway,’ Andy chuckled.

Ronnie couldn’t say no. Andy had trapped him in a corner – him and his husky voice. Ronnie already knew what Andy was doing – he was getting his thrills from knowing Ronnie was getting his. Ronnie smiled at him, remembering his own lyrics. _Baby, I get off by getting you off first._ The lyrics would sound even dirtier in Andy’s voice and Ronnie struggled against the thought of it as it sunk into his body.

‘Are you sure?’ Ronnie asked, his voice small.

‘Yeah, _I’m sure._ I want you to take control of me,’ Andy smiled.

   Ronnie’s heart raced at his boyfriend’s words. He smiled up at Andy, bringing his body up to kiss his boyfriend. He joined their foreheads together, their noses touching as he stared into Andy’s angelic blue eyes. ‘Fuck, I love you,’ Ronnie blurted out, shifting his body to straddle Andy.

Andy darkly chuckled. ‘I love you too,’ Andy said, his vulnerability becoming unhidden.

Ronnie smiled again. He brought his lips to Andy’s, pressing his mouth to Andy’s gently. It was innocent fumbling for a time until Ronnie pressed his tongue into Andy’s mouth. Andy always kissed Ronnie and _it was hardly ever the other way around._ They kissed until they couldn’t breathe and Andy made this _adorable_ wheezing noise as Ronnie pressed into him. Ronnie dragged his fingers up Andy’s skinny ribcage and pressed his vest up until Andy’s pale skin was exposed. Ronnie just couldn’t contain himself. He wanted to kiss all of Andy’s skin. He pressed his lips to Andy’s neck, licking and sucking – leaving a purple mark on Andy’s collarbone as Andy gasped at the contact. Ronnie loved the noises Andy made during sex. It was one of the only times Andy genuinely did lose control. His moans were always desperate; always pleading, even when he was firmly in control – he always wanted Ronnie to moan louder; he wanted Ronnie to meet him half way and although he no doubt wanted to be dictatorial, it only ever sounded desperate.

   Ronnie moved away from Andy onto the sofa cushions, feeling himself growing hard inside his jeans. He pushed the blanket away onto the arm of the sofa. He looked across at Andy. He unzipped his own flies and popped his button open. He shuffled out of his jeans then his t-shirt until all that remained was the underwear that were concealing the large bulge there. ‘Get down on your knees,’ Ronnie ordered. Andy was trembling as he moved to the floor settling between Ronnie’s thighs. Ronnie had pictured this; Andy’s cheekbones hollowing out. He held back a moan. ‘I want you to only speak if I ask you to or you need to,’ Ronnie dictated and he saw Andy nod his head in understanding as he sunk to the floor. Ronnie liberated his hard cock from his underwear and Andy gulped as it bobbed in front of his face. Andy didn’t need to be told what to do. He pressed his lips into Ronnie’s inner thigh and bit down into Ronnie’s skin hearing Ronnie groan above him. Andy moved his mouth across; Ronnie moaned as he felt Andy’s breath float down his shaft. Ronnie’s whole body shivered. Even the mere thought of Andy giving him a blowjob was enough to make Ronnie come – he was sure of it. Pre come oozed out of Ronnie’s head and Andy’s tongue lapped over it. Ronnie gasped, _nothing was better than feeling Andy._ As Andy wrapped his lips around Ronnie’s cock, his eyes gazed up peeking at Ronnie’s face. Andy took Ronnie all the way in, licking and sucking in a methodical pattern. Ronnie gasped as Andy gagged on his cock.

 _‘Fuck, baby,’_ Ronnie sighed, hearing Andy choke was so fucking sexy. Andy was helpless and at Ronnie’s mercy. He could feel the desire to take Andy growing stronger within him. He pulled at Andy’s hair, forcing the boy to go back and forth creating the friction Ronnie so desperately wanted. _He didn’t want to come just yet though._ He pulled at Andy’s hair, pushing the boy away. Ronnie wanted Andy so fucking much.

‘Take off the rest of your clothes,’ Ronnie panted and Andy stripped without fuss, tossing his clothes away to be sorted out later. ‘Get onto your elbows,’ Ronnie gasped. Andy obliged him, dropping to his elbows and waiting to feel Ronnie take his place behind him on the living room floor. Ronnie moved from the couch and slowly dropped to his knees, pressing his tattooed stomach against Andy’s ass. He felt Andy quiver as their skin connected. Ronnie laughed quietly to himself, bringing his lips to the small of Andy’s back and creating a trail down Andy’s skin until Ronnie’s mouth was leading inside of Andy. Andy was breathing heavily; he was hard and he moaned as Ronnie pulled his cheeks apart, hacking down the saliva he could muster from his dry mouth onto Andy’s pink, whimpering asshole. He dove in – his tongue pushing in and out, slowly at first, then as Andy became more stretched out Ronnie pressed in rougher. Andy’s muscles softened under the pressure; _it felt amazing_ and he couldn’t control the desperate noises that escaped his mouth. He wanted to say he didn’t know why they didn’t do this more often but he did. Andy hated the low, uncontrollable murmurs that were aroused from deep within his chest. He pleaded and begged for Ronnie’s attention always. It was pathetic, to be such a needy sexual partner _but he couldn’t control it – that was the very worst thing._ Ronnie simply couldn’t hold back any longer with Andy making noises like that. He hadn’t prepped Andy enough but if he didn’t go in soon, he’d end up spilling his load all over the lounge floor. His testicles were tight as he tried to hold himself back. He didn’t want to hurt Andy. Andy hardly ever bottomed and he was going to be so tight but it was going to hurt no matter how gentle Ronnie was. He hated how much that aroused him, seeing Andy all stretched out and whimpering as Ronnie thrust into him as gently as he could be, his fingertips digging into Andy’s protruding hipbones. Andy made a hushed whine as Ronnie forced his way into Andy’s body. He continued trying to ignore Andy’s whimpering because it just turned him on even more – knowing Andy was trembling and defenceless in front of him; it was almost too much. Ronnie plunged in harder.

‘Fuuuuck, Panda. You’re so tight,’ Ronnie moaned.

He heard Andy attempting to swallow moans as the stretch subsided and the pleasure started to take over.

   ‘You don’t have to be quiet anymore,’ Ronnie breathed, his hips snapping into Andy. Ronnie picked up the pace of his thrusts, not even starting to care if he hurt Andy. He just needed to thrust in harder; he needed to feel himself going in deeper. He shoved himself in, more abusing Andy’s ass than fucking his boyfriend – he didn’t give a shit anymore. Andy _howled_ as Ronnie jutted into him ruthlessly. The men moaned together, Andy more vocally – loud and long as Ronnie reached around to jerk his leaking dick. Andy treasured the sensation of Ronnie filling him up with come. Ronnie continued to use Andy’s ass through his orgasm, his fingers reaching around Andy’s dick to tip him over the edge. Andy moaned like he’d never moaned before; frantic and distracted – Ronnie was so far into his body. Ronnie thrust all the way in and out a final time as Andy came over Ronnie’s fingers. Both men were panting and Andy buckled from his elbows, Ronnie falling with him. The men just stayed there for a minute, enjoying the moment in all its carnal splendour. Ronnie pulled out watching the white drips escaping from Andy’s ass. He waited for Andy to speak first because he knew that’s how their relationship worked. Andy called the shots – he always had and he always would.

‘ _Wow, that was intense,’_ Andy hummed. ‘You were such a good boy for me tonight,’ Andy panted to his boyfriend behind him. Ronnie felt the warmth that praise from Andy always brought gathering in the pit of his stomach. This talk was so naughty. Andy knew that praise was one of Ronnie’s ultimate kinks and they were already done for the night. So, Ronnie simply made a small purr in agreement and walked towards the bathroom to get a towel to clean Andy up with before they went to sleep in each other’s arms. Andy holding Ronnie because Andy needed to be dominant and Ronnie was never allowed to be in control; only sometimes he was.


End file.
